Forum:First Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In Lovia, Congress is the national legislative body and the most powerful branch of government. The First Chamber is one of the two chambers of Congress, in which the Members of the Congress propose bills and debate them. The Second Chamber is where they are eventually voted. Paradoxically, Lovia does not have a bicameral parliament: there is only one group of MOTCs that both debates and votes the proposals. For the current composition of Congress, see this. As prescribed by Article 6 of the Constitution, all Lovian citizens "may write and propose motions to the Federal Law", that "are presented to the Members of the Congress in the First Chamber." The MOTCs' duty is to "read the motion and form a personal opinion about it. In order to obtain the support of a majority of Members of the Congress, changes may be proposed in the First Chamber." If a majority is likely to be found, the proposer will move the bill to the Second Chamber for a vote. The First Chamber is not a popular assembly where all citizens can express their personal interests. Polling the population ought to happen outside of Congress. __TOC__ 016. Official note To all Lovian citizens: you may nominate yourself as a candidate for the position of one of three Supreme Court Judges. No party may submit more than one candidate, so discuss amongst yourselves. I also advise (but not order) you not to use your main characters. --Semyon 19:46, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Also: if you plan to bring a case to court then please don't nominate yourself, because legally there's a conflict of interest and you will have to step down, and there'll be new elections and it'll all be rather annoying. :P --Semyon 19:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) You could ask someone else OOCly to do it for you, as long as you remained neutral. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I know, but I think people will prefer to do it themselves. --Semyon 08:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I think I will nominate Lars Washington. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:57, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I nominate Rico Wasabi. A little known fact about Mr. Wasabi is that he has a short-lived career as a judge in North-Korea during the late 1990s. The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Wasabi, Washington and An (Bill) are good judges. An is also the head of the supreme court in Brunant. Wabba The I 14:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::But Bill An was not a good judge and is very temperamental and corrupt. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::We have a pretty diverse team of judges now - the expierence of Washington, Wasabi as a link to the asian community. Now all we need is a woman. How about... Martha Van Ghent? The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:19, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, what we need is a leftist. Though, I suppose Martha works out as a leftist. Another option would be Alyssa. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::So we will have Washington, Wasabi, Alyssa\Martha, and ...? The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Just to clarify: after at least three candidates have been nominated, we vote for them, and the three with the highest number of votes become judges. Alyssa/Martha need an active user to control them - Horton perhaps? --Semyon 12:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I would nominate someone but I think I'm going to be doing a lot of law enforcement so I won't so there's no corruption in the system! :L Kunarian 14:48, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : I support for Lars Washington, Alyssa C. Red, Martha Van Ghent, Rico Wasabi and maybe George Matthews? We can also create a judge? Wabba The I 16:58, April 13, 2012 (UTC) To reiterate, since no-one seems to take any notice :P - every judge needs to have a user behind it, and it's not helpful to give a list of random names without some sort of indication of which users control them. So far, I understand these are the candidates: *Lars Washington (User:TimeMaster) *Rico Wasabi (User:The Master's Voice) *George Matthews (User:Wabba the I) I can't (yet) include Van Ghent/Alyssa. Also, I'm kind of hoping Oos will nominate someone. --Semyon 16:52, April 13, 2012 (UTC) We need a leftist. Marcus and Horton should be asked if they will judge. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:05, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I already did. :) --Semyon 17:07, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Am I George Matthews or what? Wabba The I 17:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I nominate Antonia Tilly, but under my control. If I get accepted I'll make a detailed page. HORTON11: • 20:15, April 13, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I'll come with a name soon :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, let's make this happen asap! We need more judges. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I'm just going to stick to an Oceana name :P I think John Paul Hrádske will do for now :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) 017. Budget Anyone want to discuss the budget? Check out Department of Finance/Budget for a start. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'll take a look. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, no one cares, so I guess I'll have to wake people on their talk pages. . . but I'll put a proposal up to vote on soon enough. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC) 018. Local Police What do you guys think about reinstating Local Police? Would simply un-repealing the Local Police Act be sufficient? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC) No i think you either need to reinstate governors and such and then get local police or nothing at all. There would be confusion if you just did one or the other. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) We do have governors... The last elections were just a failure due to inactivity. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm fully pro the state police, but we do need to reinstate the state law as well then... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:45, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I fully support the idea, of course, this would mean sacrificing some powers on the ministry of defences side to governers but co-operation would work fantastically and be a good way to get things moving in Lovia. Kunarian 11:32, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why we need state law to have state police. We can make the rules here in Congress, and then the Governor can choose how they want to fit those rules with the state police. I'm also opposed to state law because that would be like the President (of the US, for example) writing laws without getting them approved by someone else, like Congress (partially because there is no one else). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) In the US there are State Capitols that pass law and it's all democratic. I would like to see states have more power; perhaps we could just create secondary characters to serve in state legislatures. That way it becomesmore democratic. HORTON11: • 17:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) States could simply have state elections with their own group of 100 representives, I had an idea once that this would work and you would have a voting system similar to the national elections, your first house would equal three votes in the state it was in, the second house would be two and the third house would be one vote. Then you'd have the state candidate with the most support becoming the governer there, it would make politics even more interesting and would create more activity on a state level. Kunarian 17:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) 100 is too much for the state level. Also a much simpler solution would just be to allow governors to enact their own laws, of course in compliance with federal and the constitution. And if they try to pass something violating that, congress should be able to veto such laws or even impeach him. HORTON11: • 17:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) We should not impeach democratically elected officials nor should congress go around vetoing them, the reason they were elected was to give states a more flexible ability in making laws and dealing with their own problems, vetoing and impeaching nulifies most of this. If 100 is too much maybe 50 or even just 25 or a multiple of three, it would be better in my opinion if we found a way to delegate more legistlative power to the states. Kunarian 18:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) @TM: the entire idea of the state police is that the state police enforces the local state's laws... Otherwise it would just be a local chapter of the national police (which is exactly what it is now). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) You can't exactly enforce the official symbols of a state. What exactly would they enforce if we did have state law? I have no problem with them being a chapter of the federal police. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Read the Oceana State Law, it was much more than that (most of these laws have simply been lost after the State Law was abolished). Especially in Oceana, there were plans to make a real law of it but we didn't have enough time. We were given a choice: states without power or no states at all. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) The entire idea of state legislatures set up that way was my idea, just sayin. But in any case Iove to see the support as it isbrought up here. Marcus/Michael Villanova 09:56, April 17, 2012 (UTC) No, actually we already had state laws long before you all were here. At the same time that the last states were "inhabited" on the site (Seven and Oceana), Dimitri launched the state law idea. Only two laws ever got contents, but still, it could've been a wonderful thing. Unfortunately, it didn't work out because the level of democracy in the creation of the law was way too low. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:57, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, what I don't see is why we can't just have a state police in each state to do everyday things, and no state law. This would be better since we now have ten times the former population, so more officers will be needed and therefore a more branched organization. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:12, April 18, 2012 (UTC) TM, we already have that: Federal Police#Local delegations. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:43, April 18, 2012 (UTC) We could change those to local police. Wasn't that added to replace local police anyway? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:53, April 18, 2012 (UTC) No. Local police should be reserved for when the state laws can be put into effect. This might take a long time (with current activity being low), but for now I want a clear division between the terms "Local Chapter of the Federal Police" and "Local State Police". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, we could implement State Law, though I'd prefer that we use a state legislature, like Marcus's idea. I just don't like a governor to be writing laws and enforcing them by themself. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:06, April 18, 2012 (UTC) @Oos - No i knew that just i meant my proposal for renstating state law and adopting the state councils. And i'm also glad the TM is expressing some support for it yay! Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Serious discussion on this Another major thing with the states is how much power do we devolve back to the states. I feel like policing, census taking, additional taxing, job and social ventures, and (when we get it) an NHS. So yeah i'd like that more forums for them and alot of discussion and would create activity by making more, what we like, politics. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:51, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Census taking and the NHS should be with the federal government. What do you mean by "job and social ventures"? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:55, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Well A) we haven't had a census so to my knowlege we still have a poulation of about 20000 B)NHS should be handeled in part to the states for better and more accurate health care to the citizens and C) meaning would we devolve Social issues to the states and D) allowing states to build public things like bridges and parks. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:43, April 19, 2012 (UTC) A) We will have a population of 200,000. 20,000 is nothing--less than other microstates. B) How how healthcare become "better" and "more accurate"? I think a standardized national healthcare service would be better. C) Don't really care either way. Seems fine the way it is. D) They already can and do. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:01, April 19, 2012 (UTC) So yeah no it's 20000, The page Lovia statesd 20000 and we haven't changed the census numbers or created a law to change the formula. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we have to have a law on the census. (You have to admit, a government passing a law saying what the population is is rather 1984ish. :P) But I agree that we haven't officially agreed on the changes, judging by the Census Reform forum. --Semyon 14:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) 019. Novosevensk Airport I suggest we open it as a local airport which has connections to seven airport. Pierlot McCrooke 18:26, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest we don't, as the Seven State Airport is right nearby. Same thing with the Adoha airport. With a population of 220,000, we have more than enough airports. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Not every airport has to be like the freggin' JFK, right? We could have smaller ones that are basically little more then a single landing strip. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:38, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright. But I think one State Airport for Seven would be quite sufficient, since the islands of the state are hooked to each other with bridges and ferries. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:49, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::@TM - We agreed on that population of 220,000? I don't think so. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::We did. You may not remember, but we talked about updating it and decided on a pure logic system, with around 220,000 citizens. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:58, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::@Timey: Which bridges? Anyway if those bridges exist, they were build without permssion I think Pierlot McCrooke 05:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::@TM: Officially, there are no bridges. We can have a ferry system though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I believe there is now a bridge connecting Novosevensk and Kinley. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:51, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::But there is no highway there, right? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I don't believe so. Pierlot: Semyon built it, and he's governor of Seven, so it is legal. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::In that case, we need a highway to cross that bridge :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Why? Isn't the current road alright? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Because there are highways that connect towns of alike sizes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Actually I think all those highways are ridiculous thinking back about those plans. Maybe we could make a small airport that only has small flights for the tourists to seven and clymene Pierlot McCrooke 15:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Oos, you are not making sense right now. If the population increases I wouldn't have a problem with a landing strip on each of the seven isles in Seven, though I'd prefer a ferry service, plus a bridge between American Island and Philosopher's Island. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:06, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I don't support a landing strip on each of the seven islands... I just said: we have a bridge, we have a small road: make the road larger. For example Highway 7 connects Hurbanova (3.200), East Hills (400) and Clave Rock (200). Novosevensk (500) and Kinley (1000) are large enough to support a Highway. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:28, April 19, 2012 (UTC) 020. Change misleading names I suggest we change the name of the first chamber and second chamber to Debating Room and Voting Room because our current names suggest we have a bicameral system while we haven't., Pierlot McCrooke 15:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that's a good enough reason. Besides, we need to preserve Dimi's seals as much as possible, and since there is no seal for Debating and Voting Room, we would no longer have good seals. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe we could ask kunarian to make the seals. Or not have seals, why do rooms (that are not parliamentary chamber) have seals? It just doesn't make sense Pierlot McCrooke 17:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't see the misleading part of it. I think in most countries the difference between the Dutch Eerste and Tweede Kamer is actually called "low" and "high" or "parliament" and "senate". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:24, April 19, 2012 (UTC) 021. Resigning from my Post I'm hereby resigning from my post as Secretary of Labor because i'm too busy with other things and i'm not really suited for the job I think Pierlot McCrooke 15:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :There is no Secretary of Labor. Were you, by chance, referring to the Minister of Labour? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:04, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Why would you resign, Pierlot? Most secretaries aren't active either. Me neither. Also, just out of curiosity: what other things are you busy with? The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:27, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::@Timey I refer to my former position as the Secretary of Labor~. I refuse to use the new terms. What the position is called doesn't matter, I am resigning from it Pierlot McCrooke 17:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) 022. Bilingual street names in Oceana I would like to be able to create bilingual street signs in Oceana. As I doubt the governor has enough power to do this, I ask your permission for this. Eventually, I would like to build up to a situation in which Oceana can survive and can be seen. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :For an example of bilingual street signs in the Netherlands (Limburg), see these in Maastricht. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::That's a great idea. Honestly I think this is something a governor should be able to do, but still you have my support. To all those against, I did the same in Brezonde and it's not a big problem to implement (though I haven't yet designed street signs. HORTON11: • 16:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) You have my total support for this :D maybe we could take it further assuring that governors have the right to control naming within their states Kunarian 19:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:14, April 23, 2012 (UTC) @Kunarian: I think the role of the governor is a bit vague atm. Article five of the constitution does give something: The naming, organizing and maintaining of urban parks, public places, streets, markets, roads (with the exclusion of highways), waterways, natural areas and environmentally significant places that are not protected by the federal government, culturally significant monuments that are not protected by the federal government. But it does not say that bilingual naming is allowed (so making both the English name as well as the Oceana name official). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) : I think that its perfectly allowed according to that. However yes, the role of governer is vague and I think in need of reform into something, well, a little more clearer at least and hopefully something that can be more active in the general politics of it all. - Kunarian 14:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Well it says you can name and organize the streets, so you could do it in any language you wanted. Granted it is best to do it in a language the majority of citizens speak, but as Oceana is culturally/historically significant and widely spoken it should not be a problem. HORTON11: • 14:24, April 24, 2012 (UTC) 023. Honours Act #This Act makes provision for the creation of two bodies, recognized by the Lovian Government and sponsored by the monarch. ##The Order of the White Pine. ##The Royal Academy for the Sciences and Humanities. #The Order of the White Pine (OWP) consists of Lovians who have rendered service to the nation, either by bravery, work or other means, and is headed by the Grand Master of the Order, who is appointed by the monarch. ##The OWP may be awarded to no more than 20 individuals every year. ###Any inhabitant of Lovia may nominate an individual for the award. ###The decision as to which individuals will receive the award will be made by Congress, and confirmed by the monarch. ###The insignia will be awarded by the monarch and Prime Minister on the 21st of June every year, at the Royal Palace. ##The insignia of the Order consists of a circular badge struck with the image of a pine tree upon the obverse and the data on the reverse, suspended on a white ribbon. ##Any member of the Order has the right to use the initials OWP after their name. #The Royal Academy for the Sciences and Humanities consists of academics who have made a significant contribution to their field, and is headed by the Rector of Blackburn University. ##The purpose of the Academy is to fund scientific research and advances, and to create a forum for academic discussion in Lovia. ##Prospective members must possess a postgraduate academic degree awarded by the Blackburn University. ##New members are created in the following way: ###Candidates may be proposed by any member of Congress under the guidance of the Rector of Blackburn Univerity. ###The members of the the Academy will then vote, on the 1st of June each year, to decide which of the shortlisted candidates to admit. ###The new members will then be inducted by the Rector. ##Members of the Academy have the right to use the initials MRA (Member of the Royal Academy) after their name. --Semyon 11:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I can support this bill, it's time we had such a way to show our long term appreciation for those who contribute more than the ordinary sweat and blood to the nation. Kunarian 11:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Looks good to me. What do the members of the Royal Academy do? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I added some clarification. --Semyon 18:02, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm doubting. Consider it a 50% support :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:36, May 1, 2012 (UTC) 024. Inventory of absent laws Time to get this done I'd say. I think the following laws should preferrably be done by the end of the year (hopefully a bit earlier :P) # Animal rights (though an "anti-halal slaughter act" will not be supported by CCPL) # Traffic rules (so right-of-way is coming from the right, we drive on the right side of the road, maximum speed, mandatory yearly vehicle check-up, license plates, a bicyclist is not allowed on the highway, you know stuff like that :P) # Agriculture protection law (what to do in case of crop failure etc) # Transferring and adjusting some of the Oceana State Law (which is still not done..): mining act (+new mine workers' act). And perhaps reinstituting the state law differently (such as a set of laws which are to be changed by Congress in consultation with the local governor, pertaining to state symbols and state departments - this would mean an amendment of article five in the Constitution). # ... Anything else, add it to the list I'd say :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:24, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I still would like to see the states with assemblies and state law put back in. it certainly gets my vote. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Mine too, but for now it's not top priority I guess :) If you already have new ideas, you're welcome to post them though :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Add tax system, a budget, and healthcare laws. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Tax and budget are primary needs. Kunarian 15:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Tell you what why don't we pause the discussion of the transport and get the important laws like tax, regulations and protections and healthcare out of the way so we can start to make a way for the other laws. We also need basic laws against assualt don't we? Kunarian 15:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, in that case our Constitution and Federal Law are no longer sufficient. We need a separate set of criminal law codes for that. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) No, the Federal Law is sufficient, because it has a criminal law book. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:20, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Ow, but we should consider splitting it up though. But if it's not split up yet, we could leave it as it is for now. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) What about an economic stimulus plan? The recession must have affected Lovia in some way, and Occupy and Liberation movements are a sign that there are problems. What I woiuld like to see most, though, is a comprehensive public healthcare plan. One we have healthcare, we can focus on welfare, labor, taxes and how to pay for it and other ways of offsetting the costs. HORTON11: • 17:54, May 6, 2012 (UTC) When I hear "health care" I always think of all those Americans who prefer the chance of dying from easily treatable diseases which they can't afford to paying a very tiny little bit of insurance money :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, but insurance is messed up here. It's really expensive and insurance companies pull all these tricks on you to contribute as little money as they can. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:04, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Its very easy to actually not be tricked, and most insurance companies (mainly the smaller ones) do not pull tricks at all, however like most situations its a few people who make a big noise that get heard. Kunarian 09:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC)